


Shut Up

by lexus_grey



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light D/s, Root tries to be good but it's Root, Vaginal Fingering, how good can she be?, slight emotions (lol)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexus_grey/pseuds/lexus_grey
Summary: Root is pissed that Shaw makes her wait two days to see her after they rescue her from Greer.





	Shut Up

John was the one who finally found her. And the one who finally put a bullet through Greer's skull. There was no room for kneecapping when someone was that dangerous, and had kidnapped one of his people.

Shaw insisted on recovering for two days before she would allow Root to see her. She knew there were things left unsaid, and the fact that she had kissed the hacker right before ducking out on a suicide mission was going to make for awkward conversation. She also knew how badly Root wanted to see her, but she staunchly refused, and when she was pestered to within an inch of her sanity for a 'see by' date, she flusteredly shouted two days, and now the two days was up, and Root was going to be at her door any second.

Sure enough, her comm came to life in her ear long enough to hear Detective Fusco's warning before she shut it off. "Nutter Butter's on her way up."

When she opened the door, she wasn't sure what to expect, but an angry, stinging slap in the face wasn't it, and she stood there stunned, her jaw slack. And then she was violently shoved backwards until she hit the foyer wall, Root's hand closed tightly around her throat.

"How dare you, Sameen!" she shouted. "How dare you make me wait two days after everything I risked to find you! I thought you were dead, and then, and then, then when I found out you were alive, do you have any idea how many people I killed to get to you? I spent every moment of my life from the time you jumped out of that elevator hoping and praying that you were okay. I don't pray, Sameen, I'm not the praying kind of girl, but I was desolate, and desperate, and I needed something to hold onto, and now you make me WAIT to see you?"

"If you're gonna--choke me--could you at least-- shut-- the door?" Shaw forced out around the pressure closing her throat.

Root screamed in frustration and dropped her hold, turning to slam the door.

Shaw groaned and elbowed her in the back, hard. "I don't do feelings, remember?"

Root gave a grunt of pain and spun around, kicking Shaw's feet out from under her with a skilled roundhouse, then jumped on top of her, sitting on her waist and pinning her wrists above her head. "Then why did you kiss me?" she asked, breathing hard from the exertion.

"To distract you."

"So you could go kill yourself to save all of us? Sure, Sameen, you don't do feelings, you just sacrificed yourself for us."

"Well the alternative was either that we all died, or we managed to escape by some fucking miracle and I'd continue to live my life with a homicidal psychopath in love with me."

Root frowned. "I prefer reformed assassin, or former homicidal psychopath. And I never said I was in love with you."

"There's a lot of things you never said."

Root squeezed Shaw's wrists, her eyes finally alight with the mischief Shaw expected of her. "Fine. I'm in love with you."

Shaw groaned and closed her eyes. "Great."

"Come on Sameen, you don't feel anything for me? Not even a teeny, tiny little sliver of something other than staunch disdain?"

Shaw groaned louder and opened her eyes, but rolled them to show her discomfort with Root's topic of choice. "You slapped me. I'm not telling you anything," she said immaturely.

"I've done a lot worse than slap you before, and you still said 'maybe someday'," Root reminded her.

"I was delirious and thought we were all as good as dead anyway," Shaw deflected.

"You're dodging the question. You made me wait TWO DAYS to see you after John found you. You owe me a straight answer."

"Sorry, what was the question again?"

Root picked up Shaw's wrists and slammed them against the carpet. "Do you feel anything for me?" she asked again, pretending her entire world didn't rest on the answer.

"I don't feel things like other people," Shaw tried to explain, but she knew it was a copout. She did feel something for Root, she just didn't know how to name it, because she had nothing to compare it to.

"Well I didn't ask how other people feel about me, did I, Sameen?" Root asked, an edge of frustration creeping into her voice.

"I don't know what I feel!" Shaw finally yelled, and finally freed her wrists from the iron grip with a fierce twist. "Get off of me."

Root stared down at her, debating whether to honor the demand, when she felt the traitorous sting of tears in her eyes.

"Oh God, don't cry. Please, don't cry," Shaw begged. "I really don't need my sanity deconstructing around me. You are a badass who doesn't cry over a stupid girl, and that needs to stay true or I'll lose my mind."

"I feel like I lost my mind when those elevator doors closed and I could do nothing but watch you go down," Root said, her voice taking a dangerous edge. "Every neuron in my fucking head burned like I was on fire, and I couldn't breathe. I thought I lost you... You may not mean that much to yourself but you mean everything to me. Do you understand me, Sameen?"

The intensity of Root's confession left Shaw with nothing to do but give in. "I know I do," she admitted, averting her eyes.

"Do I mean anything to you?"

"You shouldn't have to ask, you know. My actions should speak for thems--"

"Answer the question!" Root shouted, grabbing and slamming Shaw's hands into the carpet once more, the rough motion causing a rug burn on one wrist.

"Of course you mean something you fucking dumbass!" Shaw exploded right back at her.

Root let out a slow breath and dropped her forehead gently onto Shaw's. "Now Sameen," she scolded. "Was that so hard?"

"Root?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Get the fuck off of me."

Root sighed but finally complied, letting go of Shaw's wrists and rolling to the side off of her. "Fine. Sometimes you're no fun."

Shaw turned her head sideways to look at Root. "I'm always fun," she argued.

"Right now you're not," Root pouted at her with wide, innocent eyes.

"Why, because I'm not shoving you up against a wall and fucking you?"

"For starters, yes," Root said, raising her eyebrows. "But I'd settle for a little teasing."

Shaw rolled her eyes and pushed to her feet, making no move to help Root up. "Okay, I think I've had enough visiting for one day, so... get out."

Root was surprised she'd gotten to stay as long as she had, and so she only huffed minimally as she got to her feet and brushed off her hands on her pants. "Can I come back tomorrow?"

Shaw pinched the bridge of her nose and knew that if she said no, there was a good chance she'd end up saying yes after a guilt trip anyway, so she threw her hands in the air. "Fine."

"Goody," Root said, happy to have gotten her way for once without an argument, and moved in to hug Shaw goodbye.

"Woah there," Shaw said, putting a hand up between them and backing away. "You get one touch per visit. You used it up tackling me this time."

Root's jaw dropped. "That's unsportsmanlike. How was I to know this rule?"

Shaw smirked and opened the door. "You weren't. But now, you do." She ushered the shocked woman out of her apartment and closed the door. Locked it, too. And put up the chain that would be useless against anyone over the age of five. But the illusion of security calmed her in a world that was becoming less and less secure every day.

Not wanting to contemplate or admit why her heart was beating faster than normal, Shaw sighed and trudged to the bathroom to take a shower.

\--

Root leaned her forehead against Shaw's apartment door and smiled a little. Of course, she was already planning her next visit and how to get around the one-touch rule. Conventional people might use alcohol to imbibe the inhibitions out of another, but geniuses who wanted the attention of military sociopaths had to be more inventive.

\--

Root was starting to go crazy. Shaw was proving to be more difficult to crack than she'd anticipated. The woman hadn't even let her swipe a lock of hair out of the way or hand her anything in case their fingers brushed, or grab her hand during terrifying parts of any number of scary movies she had brought over. She even brought Bear once, and had to endure hours of watching Shaw play with the dog, with no touch restrictions on their mutual furry friend.

\--

The next time she visited, Root did not hug Shaw upon entering the apartment. She stayed carefully away for the entire movie they watched, making sure she didn't accidentally touch the infuriating woman when she grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl they were sharing.

Shaw, for her part, raised an eyebrow when it was time for Root to leave and she hadn't even tried to pull a fast one yet. "What's your game?" she asked as she walked Root to the door.

Despite herself, Root's cheeks dusted with color as she peered up at Shaw from under innocent lashes. She had been so sure of her plan when she'd started, and now that the moment of truth was upon her, she was suddenly afraid of rejection.

"Are you blushing?" Shaw asked, of course having to take advantage of the tiny moment of vulnerability in the otherwise stoic hacker.

Root frowned. "I wanted a good-night kiss," she admitted in a whisper, the blush gone though she still wasn't quite sure of herself yet.

"Oh, so you thought you'd save up your one touch and use it for a kiss?"

"Well," Root forged ahead, biting her lower lip on the left side of her mouth. "You never specified what kind of touch I was allowed, only that I was limited to one per visit," she said logically.

Shaw thought it over; nodded. "You've got me there," she smirked. She had actually been wondering when Root would get up the nerve. Not that she wanted to kiss the crazy bitch, of course. It was just nice to know Root wanted to kiss her.

Before she lost her nerve, and before Shaw could retreat, Root leaned up and pressed their mouths together, finding Shaw's lips to be incredibly soft for such a hard woman. She pulled back after only a second and opened the door to leave. "Good night, Sameen," she said quietly, her lips twitching into a smile as she walked out.

Shaw stared after her for a minute, and then yelled through the door, "You call that a kiss?!"

Root grinned to herself as she walked down the hall. She hadn't purposely meant to leave Shaw wanting more, but she had to admit, it was a good plan.

\--

The next few nights went in much the same fashion, with a quick good-night kiss at the end of their 'dates', and Shaw making some smart-assed comment after Root closed the door.

Tonight, though... tonight, Shaw grabbed her by the elbow when she turned to leave. "Root," she said darkly.

Root's heart was trying to beat out of her chest. "Hmm?" she asked innocently.

Shaw jerked her close again. "You win," she whispered, claiming the hacker's mouth with her own, sliding her tongue instantly between parted lips.

Root moaned into the kiss, allowing Shaw to take the lead, opening her mouth submissively. When Shaw finally pulled back, Root gave her fluttery lashes and wide eyes. "I didn't know we were playing a game," she lied.

Shaw smirked and snaked a hand behind Root, smacking her sharply on the behind. "That's for lying."

Root's cheeks darkened to a flush, embarrassment bleeding through her at the unexpected action and scolding. "Sameen," she half gasped, half whined.

Shaw kissed her again, pressing her lightly against the door. "Are we doing this?" she asked, hands sliding down Root's arms, strong fingers encircling each delicate wrist.

"Yes," Root answered, no matter what 'this' was, specifically. Whatever Shaw meant, they were definitely doing.

"I like to be in control," Shaw said, applying slight pressure to Root's wrists.

"I know," Root replied, chewing her bottom lip.

"You're okay with that?" Shaw's eyebrows lifted. She had expected at least somewhat of a fight. Root had control issues as much as she did. Maybe worse.

"Yes." Root would do whatever she was told if it meant finally getting Shaw's hands all over her.

"Huh," Shaw said, tilting her head.

"I think you underestimate the sheer magnitude of my craving for you, Sameen," Root said, her eyes flashing. "I make jokes and engage in harmless flirting but deep down I have a base, animalistic _need_ to feel you all over me, in whatever form that may take. So if you want to call the shots, I'll be your good little girl," she promised.

Shaw's nostrils flared and she held Root's wrists hard against the door. "Are you sure you want this?" she hissed.

"Yes," Root said seriously. "Only if you want me back."

"I wouldn't have you pinned to the door or put my tongue in your mouth if I didn't."

"Excellent. We're both in agreement." She wrenched her wrists free and forcefully shoved Shaw in the chest, hopefully to get things moving.

"That's not good," Shaw pointed out, wrangling her toward the bedroom.

Root threw an elbow behind her, catching Shaw in the ribs. "Of course it is. If I wasn't being good I'd have injected you with something or other."

Shaw snorted but had to reluctantly agree, and grabbed her by the hair. "You gonna do as you're told?" she asked, squeezing until Root let out the tiniest whimper.

"Mhmm," Root replied, unable to nod with the fierce grip in her hair. "Of course."

"We'll see," Shaw smirked, guiding her into the bedroom and kicking the door closed behind them. "Take off your boots and put them by the door."

Root waited for her hair to be released and when it wasn't, she laughed. She raised one knee and unzipped her boot, removed it and held it in one hand, then did the same for the other and tossed them at the door. They clunked against the wood and fell half on top of each other on the floor in front of it.

"Innovative," Shaw decided with a grin. "I like it. Pants."

Root repeated the process with her slacks. "Panties?"

"No."

Root pouted.

Shaw finally let go of her hair and shoved her backwards onto the bed. "Don't forget to be good."

Root sighed. "I didn't even _bring_ any syringes, Sameen."

Shaw just snickered at that response. Root was very good at answering without answering. "Take off your shirt."

It was gone in a heartbeat, flung across the room.

Shaw took a moment to appreciate Root sprawled on her bed in a black lace bra and matching panties before she issued another order. "Bra."

"It's lovely, isnt' it?" Root asked, glancing down at her chest to admire it.

"Take it off," Shaw clarified.

"Ohhhh," Root said, pretending to get it. She arched her back and reached underneath herself to unclasp, then peeled the garment down her arms and flung it, too, across the room. She hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her panties but Shaw stopped her.

"No."

Root gave a soft whine but released the elastic with a pop, purring as the waistband snapped against her skin.

Shaw stalked forward and crawled onto the bed, above Root on all fours, and started rubbing her through her panties.

Root gasped, not having expected Shaw to capitulate so easily, but not having any complaints about it either. She rocked her hips up into the firm touch, stomach muscles straining to hold herself there, but she wanted as close to Shaw's hand as possible. Who knew when the sociopath was going to stop rubbing and start teasing? She had to take what she could get, and as much of it as she could. Even now, even though they were in bed and she was almost naked, and Shaw was palming her though her panties, even now she had doubts that Shaw was actually going to fuck her. That would be too easy. Shaw was probably going to put her through hell firs-- "Oh my God," she moaned as she was proved entirely wrong, two of Shaw's fingers forcing the crotch of her panties out of the way and smoothly sliding inside her. She got serious fast, all traces of her snarky baiting and silly flirting gone as she rode Shaw's fingers, desperate to keep them inside her. "Oh God, Shaw, please," she begged, using the other woman's preferred name for once. "Oh my God, please don't stop," she said, her voice choked with tears. She was terrified of having this feeling taken away from her.

"I'm not," Shaw promised, keeping it short and sweet, hoping to cut those emotions off at the pass. She pumped her fingers hard and fast, letting Root buck her hips with every thrust. "Not stopping until you come all over my hand."

Root groaned and threw her head to the side, choking down her fears. "It won't be long," she panted, out of breath already. "You feel so good. Harder. Please, harder."

Shaw obliged, pushing in harder, thumbing circles over Root's swollen clit even when the hacker tried to squirm away from the pressure.

"It's too much!" Root breathed. "It's too good. I can't--"

"Hold still," Shaw demanded, and when Root stopped squirming she leaned down and pulled the sensitive bundle of nerves into her mouth. The fabric of Root's panties rubbed back and forth as she sucked, creating delicious friction.

Root held out as long as she could but she was lost to it far before she was ready. She cried out, tensing her thighs and arching up off the bed as she came, her whole body shaking and thrumming as her thoughts swirled around her head, unreachable.

"Ms. Shaw, please turn off your comm," came Harold's voice in Shaw's ear.

Root heard it and couldn't help laughing as Shaw groaned and quickly ripped the comm out of her ear. The hacker grabbed it up and spoke cheerfully into it. "Thanks for waiting until she finished me off, Harry. I have Detective Fusco to thank for that, don't I?"

Shaw grabbed for the comm but Root moved it out of her reach.

"Actually, other way around, Fruit Loops," Fusco said. "I wanted to interrupt at 'take off your pants' or whatever she said."

"I knew that had we interrupted, Ms. Shaw would have retreated into herself and you would have come inject us with something," Harold said, and Root could hear the grin in his voice.

"You wrote the book on wingmen, didn't you, Harry?" Root asked, and Shaw finally managed to grab the comm from her.

"Shaw out," she barked into it, shutting it off and throwing it across the room. She pinned Root with a disapproving stare. " _That_ was not good."

"Of you, maybe," Root snickered. "I'm not the one who forgot to turn off her comm."

"Yours doesn't turn off," Shaw reminded her.

"Neither do I," Root said, wagging her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh my God," Shaw groaned, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "Shut up."

Root's grin was innocently wicked. "I saw a perfectly good roll of duct tape in your living room."


End file.
